


Empty house

by Geekygirl669



Series: Kurt and Noah sexy times [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Kurt and Noah have to had sex in what felt like forever so when they get the house to them selves they take advantage of it





	Empty house

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is really bad this is the first time I've put anything sexual in my work so I hope it's not that bad

Noah and Kurt walked through there front door not breaking there kiss. The minute the door was closed behind the Noah had Kurt pressed up against the wall as he practically riped Kurts shirt open. 

Noah slid his hands over his husbands beautiful chest before picking Kurt up. Kurt wrapped his legs around Noah as Noah carried him back to their bedroom not once breaking the kiss.

Noah layed Kurt on the bed before breaking the kiss long enough to take his top of. 

The kisses were heated and full of want. Like they Hadent had sex in years, when really it was only a week two tops. 

As Noah moved down to start kissing Kurts neck Kurt felt himself harden in his incredibly tight jeans. Noah carried on kissing and bitting Kurts neck felling himsel headed as well. 

After Noah had sucked long enough on one spot he moved. Trailing kissing down Kurts chest. Stoping at Kurts nipple and sucking it until it went hard before going over to the other. Nipple and giving it the same treatment. 

"Noah, just fuck me already." Kurt moaned as Noah slowly mad his way down Kurts chest until he reached Kurts jeans. Moving a hand form we're it was on the bed to unbuckle Kurts jeans before pulling both them and Kurts boxers down with his teeth, letting Kurts hard dick free.

"Lube." Noah said as he started to kiss up Kurts legs. 

Kurt took one hand out of were it was gripping onto Noah's hair to reach into his bedside table and grab the bottle of lube.  
Pacing it to Noah just as Noah reached his dick.

Noah took the line covering his fingers in it before slowly putting one finger into Kurts tight hole, as Kurt moved his hands from were they were in Noah's hair down to Noah's jeans undoing the butting and pulling the zip down.

Kurt grabbed hold of Noah's dick moving his hand in time with Noah. 

Once it was ready Noah added a second and a third finger into Kurts hole. Kurt stooped what he was doing letting Noah line himself up with Kurts hole.

Noah slowly slid his dick into Kurts hole as he grabbed a hold of Kurts dick giving it slow movement in time to his duck moving in amd out of Kurts hole.

"Faster." Kurt moaned. And Noah was more then happy to oblige. Moving both his dick and hand faster. 

It wasn't Lon before they both came. Noah in Kurt and Kurt all over Noah's hand.

Noah brang his cum covered hade up to Kurts mouth letting him suck all off the cum off. 

Noah moved up the bed to kiss Kurt before laying down on the mattress and letting Kurt snuggle into his side.


End file.
